pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
The Aristofairies (Jaden Groves' Style)
Jaden Groves' movie-spoof and human and animal style of 1970's Disney film, "The Aristocats" Cast: *Duchess - Thumbelina *Thomas O'Malley - Prince Cornelius (Thumbelina) *Berlioz - Lil Bee (Thumbelina) *Marie - Gnatty (Thumbelina) *Toulouse - Baby Bug (Thumbelina) *Madame Adelaide Bonfamilie - Belle (Beauty and the Beast) *Georges Hautecourt - Shin Hayata/Ultraman *Abigali and Amelia Gabble - Maid Marian and Lady Kluck (Robin Hood) *Uncle Waldo - Dodo (Alice in Wonderland) *Napoleon and Lafayette - Paddington Bear and Orinoco (The Wombles) *Roquefort - Sonic the Hedgehog *Scat Cat - Count Duckula *Peppo the Italian Cat - Chip (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Hit Cat the English Cat - Dale (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Shun Gon the Chinese Cat - Monterey Jack (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Billy Boss the Russian Cat - Flash the Wonder Dog (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Edgar Balthazar - Grundel the Toad (Thumbelina) *Frou-Frou - The Blue Fairy (Pinocchio) *French Milkman - Dr. Valentine (The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue) *Le Petit Cafe Cook - Dr. Putrid T. Gangreen (Attack of the Killer Tomatoes) *Truck Movers - Flynn Rider (Tangled) and Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove) *Frog - Bartholomew (Timon and Pumbaa) *Man seeing Roquefort chasing the Cat Gang - Rolf (Ed Edd 'n' Eddy) *Cats - Various Animals Chapters: #The Aristofairies (Jaden Groves' Style) Part 1 - Opening Credits/Paris, 1910 #The Aristofairies (Jaden Groves' Style) Part 2 - Shin Hayata/Ultraman Arrives #The Aristofairies (Jaden Groves' Style) Part 3 - Belle Makes a Will #The Aristofairies (Jaden Groves' Style) Part 4 - Self-Improvement Lessons #The Aristofairies (Jaden Groves' Style) Part 5 - "Scales and Arpeggios"/Sonic Stops by for Dinner #The Aristofairies (Jaden Groves' Style) Part 6 - Fairiesnapped #The Aristofairies (Jaden Groves' Style) Part 7 - Lost in the Wilderness #The Aristofairies (Jaden Groves' Style) Part 8 - Enter Abraham DeLacy Giuseppe Casey/"Cornelius O'Malley Fairy" #The Aristofairies (Jaden Groves' Style) Part 9 - Cornelius's Plan/'She Never Felt Alone' #The Aristofairies (Jaden Groves' Style) Part 10 - Grundel Reveals His Secret to Rain #The Aristofairies (Jaden Groves' Style) Part 11 - A Narrow Escape for Fairies/Cornelius Saves Baby Bug from Drowning #The Aristofairies (Jaden Groves' Style) Part 12 - Meet Lady Kluck and Maid Marian Gabble/'Introductions to Keep Things Proper' #The Aristofairies (Jaden Groves' Style) Part 13 - Uncle Dodo #The Aristofairies (Jaden Groves' Style) Part 14 - Grundel Tries to Retrieve His Hat and Umbrella #The Aristofairies (Jaden Groves' Style) Part 15 - "Everybody Wants to Be a Fairy" #The Aristofairies (Jaden Groves' Style) Part 16 - Settling Down for the Night/Cornelius's Offer #The Aristofairies (Jaden Groves' Style) Part 17 - Home at Least #The Aristofairies (Jaden Groves' Style) Part 18 - Sonic Runs for Help #The Aristofairies (Jaden Groves' Style) Part 19 - Cornelius to the Rescue #The Aristofairies (Jaden Groves' Style) Part 20 - A New Addition to the Family/'It's The End' #The Aristofairies (Jaden Groves' Style) Part 21 - End Credits Movie Used: *The Aristocats (1970) Clips from Movies/TV Shows/Video Games used: *Thumbelina (1994) *Beauty and the Beast (1991) *Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas (1997) *Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World (1998) *Ultraman (1966) *Kingdom Hearts (2002) *Kingdom Hearts 2 (2006) *Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep (2010) *Pinocchio (1940) *Sonic OVA (1999) *Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (1993) *Sonic: SatAM (1993) *Sonic Underground (1999) *Sonic X (2003) *Sonic Boom (2014) *Sonic Adventure (1999) *Sonic Adventure 2: Battle (2001) *Sonic Heroes (2004) *Sonic Generations (2011) *Paddington (1975 TV Series) *Paddington Goes to Movies (1980) *Paddington Goes to School (1984) *Paddington's Birthday Bonzana (1986) *Paddington (2014) *The Wombles (1973 TV Series) *The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue (1998) *Robin Hood (1973) *Alice in Wonderland (1951) *Attack of the Killer Tomatoes (1990 TV Series) *Timon and Pumbaa (1995 TV Series) *Count Duckula (1988) *Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (1989) *Ed Edd 'n' Eddy (1999) *Tangled (2010) *The Emperor's New Groove (2000) *Tah Tien (1973) *Hanuman vs 7 Ultraman (1974) *Hanuman and the Five Riders (1975) *Yod Manut Computer (1977) 'Voices:' *Phil Harris *Eva Gabor *Gary Dubin *Liz English *Dean Clark *Nancy Kulp *Hermione Baddeley *Robby Maude-Roxby *Charles Lane *Sterling Holloway *Pat Buttram *George Lindsey *Carole Shelley *Monica Evans *Bill Thompson *Scatman Crothers *Paul Winchell *Lord Tim Hudson *Vito Scotti *Thurl Ravenscroft *Peter Renaday Category:Jaden Groves